


He’s A Screamer

by i_is_shark, YugBamTrash



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Angst, Loud Sex, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, very very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugBamTrash/pseuds/YugBamTrash
Summary: Wonpil is loud.Sungjin loves it.Jae hates it.Dowoon is needy.Brian is tired.orDowoon hears sungpil talking dirty and gets turned on and Brian pays more attention to sleep than his boyfriend.





	He’s A Screamer

**Author's Note:**

> We role played this in third person.   
> Yugbamtrash was Brian and I was Dowoon. 
> 
> Sadly I cannot provide holy water for after you read this.

Wonpil winced as he sat down at the breakfast table and Jae glared at him from the seat opposite from the younger. “What. The. Fuck. Wonpil,” he says, bags under his eyes and a pounding headache in his skull. “All fucking night?!” Sungjin enters the room and Jae stands up, walking over to the leader and punching him in the arm. Hard. “WHAT THE FUCK BOB?! YOU COULDNT KEEP HIM QUIET?!?!”

“Whatever. You didn’t have to listen.” Wonpil grumbles as he pours himself some cereal.

“HOW COULD I NOT FUCKING LISTEN?!” He yells. “‘Oh daddy yes there! Fuck me harder sir!’” He mocks. 

Wonpil turns red and stuffs his face. “Shut up. Buy yourself some earplugs or wear headphones.”

“I DID! AND SUNGJIN DON’T YOU THINK YOU CAN DODGE MY RAGE EITHER!” 

Dowoon waddles out from the hallway, rubbing his eyes cutely. “Jae stop screaming, I didn’t get much sleep as it is,” he says, his voice even deeper with the morning. 

“Yeah Jae! Shut up.” Wonpil agrees with Dowoon, mostly to piss off Jae.

Jae grumbles and pushes Dowoon to the side, going back to his room to try to sleep. 

“We should be really loud! And like blast music or something!”

Sungjin sighs and stands behind his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head. “Let’s just leave him alone for now baby. We kinda did deserve that. You were really loud last night.”

“I wasn’t that loud.” He whines and looks up at Sungjin.

Sungjin kisses him upside down. “You really were. You could’ve shattered the windows if you were any higher-pitched. Not that I don’t love it.”

“No way. It wasn’t that high-pitched. Or loud. You’re all crazy.”

“Okay... I’ll record you tonight then. You can see for yourself.”

“Oooh? Really?” He giggles excitedly.

“You wanna be filmed? That turns you on?”

“Y-yeah... it does... is that bad?” He blushes.

“No it’s sexy~ if only we weren’t idols so we could post it online. I would love to show you to the world~” 

Dowoon whines from his forgotten space in the corner and runs back to his room with a boner where his lover is sleeping, waiting to be woken by oral. 

“I wish we could post it! That’d be amazing!” 

Brian is fast asleep. The only one that wasn’t woken by Wonpil and Sungjin’s activities that night.

Dowoon enters the room, his cock throbbing for attention just by hearing the members talk about such lewd things. He’s been so pent-up lately, his boyfriend has been sleeping more than paying him any attention. He pulls the covers back and kneels on the bed, head between his Oppa’s thighs, nuzzling his cock, half-hard from sleep cutely. He pulls down the older’s too-tight briefs and begins to lap at the head, his large cock hardening quickly. ‘Wake up, Oppa,’ he thinks as he suckles on half of the shaft. 

Brian’s cock twitches to full hardness quickly and he moans softly in his sleep. He slowly opens his eyes and runs his hands through his baby’s hair.

Dowoon whines as he goes down deeper and holds onto his thighs. He loves sucking dick so much. His own cock twitches in his sweatpants. 

“Morning baby.” He groans, now that he’s awake. He loves being woken up by his boyfriend like this.

Dowoon smiles happily around his cock and sucks harder, a mix of drool and precum dribbling down his chin as he moans. His cock is extra sensitive and he feels his balls tightening as his orgasm approaches without even being touched. 

“Fuuuck...” Brian groans louder, “You’re so good.” His hips buck slightly.

Dowoon pulls off for a moment, his hips rocking back and forth like a piston. “Fuck my mouth, Oppa. PLEASE!” He whines. 

“Mm~ yes my baby.” He sits up and delicately grabs Dowoon’s head and starts to slowly thrust into his mouth.

The younger moans loudly and he wants to grind down on the bed but he knows if he’s a good boy and he cums untouched, he’ll get rewarded. 

“My good boy. You’re being so good for me. Woke me up the best way.” He thrusts lazily.

The praise goes straight to his cock and it throbs, signaling that he’s close. He cries out but he holds it in until his Oppa cums. 

“I’m close baby. I’m so close!” He groans and thrusts harder as he cums down Dowoon’s throat.

Dowoon practically screams around his cock as he cums completely without any friction, his hips jerking frantically as he stains his panties. 

Brian lays back and pulls Dowoon up to cuddle him. “You came untouched. What a good boy. You’re so good for Oppa.” 

He giggles and snuggles into his embrace. “My ass feels so empty though~ can we go again?”

“In a few minutes, baby.” He chuckles and kisses his boyfriend’s lips.

He pouts and whines. “Okay...”

“You’re such a needy baby. Why are you extra needy today?” He teases playfully.

Dowoon blushes heavily. “C-cause Jae and Wonpillie and Sungjin-Hyung were talking bout dirty stuff...” he buries his face in Brian’s chest. 

“Jeez. You’re too cute.” He kisses his head. “Why were they talking about such dirty stuff so early? Shame on them.” He jokes.

“Oppa didn’t hear them last night?”

“I didn’t, what happened?”

Dowoon fidgets awkwardly. “Um... Wonpil was really really loud last night and he was doing naughty things with Sungjin until 2 in the morning and he was screaming really dirty things and I wanted to wake up Oppa cause I was so hard and needy but I didn’t and I waited till it went away...”

“Dowoon! Baby, you should have woken me up. I would have helped you. Aw, I’m so sorry I was sleeping.” He holds his baby boy tight and kisses him.

Dowoon kisses back eagerly, whining and grinding down onto him. 

“Wanna ride Oppa’s dick?” He pulls away from the kiss to ask.

“Oh, PLEASE!”  
((Yes that very much is a reference to Pouring))

“Then ride it, baby. Show me how much you love Oppa’s dick.”

“Can I ride Oppa’s fingers first? Want Oppa to spread me good~”

“Of course. Anything for you.” He pulls Dowoon’s pants down and laps at the wet sticky patch on his panties.

The younger boy squirms. “Oppa that’s dirty! I came~” He loves playing innocent in bed. 

“Mmm~~ I know. Your cum is so tasty. Dirtier the better.” He chuckles and licks some more.

Dowoon’s hands fly to his hair as he cries out. 

Brian pulls his baby’s panties off as well and throws them aside. “Want something even dirtier?”

“What do you mean?”

“Want oppa to lick your hole?”

Dowoon gasps softly but spreads his legs wide. “Please, Oppa, please!”

“Hmmm... or is it too dirty for you?” He teases, “My tongue licking into your asshole.”

Dowoon sobs. “Please please please~”

“You’re such a dirty nasty little boy, aren’t you? Sit on my face.”

“Such a dirty boy~” Dowoon mumbles as he straddles Brian’s face. 

“Spread your cheeks.” He demands and starts to lower Dowoon toward his mouth.

He brings his hands down and spreads his plump ass as far as he can. 

“Good boy.” Brian mumbles before beginning to lick over Dowoon’s hole.

Dowoon cries out loudly and ruts his hips down against his lover’s face. 

He slips his tongue into his lover’s hole and begins to tongue fuck him slowly.

“Oppa Oppa Oppa Oppa~~~” he whines as he starts rolling his hips in a steady rhythm. 

He continues, thrusting his tongue faster and deeper.

“FUCK PLEASE MORE!!!” He screams. 

He adds a finger in with his tongue. 

Dowoon keeps grinding his hips down eagerly. 

Brian adds a second finger and begins to stretch his hole.

“Oppa, please give me more~ give your little boy more~~~”

He slowly, SLOWLY, starts to add a third.

The younger clutches onto his hair tightly and rides his face. 

Brian spreads his three fingers, stretching out the submissive as best he can.

“Oppa please give me your cock, I can’t take it anymore I can’t wait, I need it!”

He moves Dowoon off his face and pants heavily, “of course, baby. Ride Oppa’s cock so good.”

He grabs the base of his boyfriend’s large cock and aligns it with his slightly gaping hole, sinking down slowly and crying out so loud that he’s sure everyone can hear him. 

“Baby boy! You’re so loud.” He groans and grips the younger’s hips.

“Want everyone to hear how good you fill me~”

“Then scream for Oppa~” he moans as Dowoon rides his dick.

“FUCK OPPA FUCK ME FUCK ME HARD PLEASE!!!” He screams as whines and moans bounce off the walls. 

“Come on! You know what to do! Ride me harder! Faster! Fuck yourself on my cock!” Brian encourages.   
(( I feel like he’s super lazy during sex, like he makes Dowoon do all the work))

He balances himself by putting his hands on his oppa’s chest and using his strong thighs to bounce himself faster and harder, his moans increasing in volume.   
((Lol I can see that and Dowoon is super excited to get rewards because that means Brian actually fucks him rather than him doing the work))

“YES BABY! FUCK! FEELS SO GOOD! TELL OPPA HOW YOU FEEL?”

“F-FEEL AMAZING, OPPA! WANT EVERYONE TO HEAR ME SCREAM AS YOU FILL ME UP DEEP~~~ MY OPPA STRETCHES ME SO WIDE AND GOOD!!!”

“COME ON BABY! MAKE ME CUM! IM CLOSE! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!”

“Oppa please touch my cock!”

Brian starts to pump Dowoon’s cock in time with his bounces. “OPPA IS SO CLOSE! IM GONNA CUM INSIDE YOU BABY! GET YOU SO DIRTY!”

“FILL ME UP PLEASE!” He clenches hard around Brian’s cock as he spurts cum all over them. 

Brian cums soon after and lets Dowoon ride out his orgasm. 

“OH FUCK OFF!” They hear Jae scream a few moments later. “I JUST WANT TO FUCKING SLEEP!”

Dowoon rocks his hips until he’s done and collapses onto his older lover, yelling, “SORRY!”

Brian wraps his arms around Dowoon and yawns. 

“Nooo Oppa dont sleep again, I wanna get up and shower and eat!”

“But I’m sleepy again baby.”  
((lazyyyyyy you didn’t do anything Briannnnn))

“You’re always sleepy! You didn’t even do anything!!!” Dowoon pounds his fists on Brian’s chest angrily. 

“Oof! Baby stop that. Why are you so mad?” He grabs the younger’s wrists.

He starts to fake cry. “Because Oppa’s always sleeping and never does any work or anything!”

“Don’t be so dramatic. You know I’m always tired. I can’t help it.” He shrugs it off like it’s nothing.

He sniffles, his eyes getting wet with real tears this time. 

“Baby! Baby, don’t cry. Dowoon, you know I love you. Don’t cry. I’m sorry I’m always sleeping. Are you really that upset about it?”

He nods and wipes his tears although they’re still flowing. “Never pay attention to me.”

“I pay attention to you.”

“Not enough! And you never do any work during sex!”

“I pay attention to you, and Does that bother you? You like riding my dick.”

“Well duh. Who wouldn’t like riding your dick? But I’m sick of having to earn you fucking me. It’s so much better for me...”

“Baby, I’m sorry. I just love watching you bounce on my dick. And you know I’m lazy. I didn’t know it bothered you this much.”

Dowoon buries his face in the olders chest. “S’okay.”

“Let oppa give you a kiss.”

He sits up and purses his lips. 

Brian leans up and kisses him gently. He’s so soft for his baby.

Dowoon giggles cutely. “Jae’s gonna be so mad~”

“He’s already mad. You heard him. ‘Oh fuck off.’ hes so dramatic.”

“Did I sound sexy for Oppa?”

“Yes baby. Oppa thinks you sounded so sexy.”

He giggles again. “Then that’s all that matters~” he snuggles into his chest again. 

“Yes, of course. I love you.”

“Love you too, Oppa.”

“Gosh, I love when you call me oppa. It’s adorable.”

“I love it too~”

“Cute little baby.” He teases.

He purses his lips cutely and smiles. 

Brian kisses his lips again.

“Let’s take a nap.”

“Thank god.” He chuckles and closes his eyes with another yawn.

Dowoon rolls his eyes but yawns himself and curls into him like a kitten as they drift off.


End file.
